


Dog Days

by jaechanwin



Series: NCT OT21 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Lots of Sex, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Underage Sex, dreamies Get fucked, every fuck everyone, help me, teacher student relationships, why do i keep doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: WayV and Dream make it through Highschool because 127 are teachers. They’re all dating too.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with another story.
> 
> Taeyong- Calculus Teacher  
Johnny- English Teacher  
Taeil- Principal  
Jungwoo- Music Teacher  
Jaehyun- Team Sports  
Doyoung- Biology

Jaemin held his boyfriends’ hands as they walked towards the gate of the big school. They had to go get their schedules as it was the first day. He had Chenle’s hand attaches to his left hand and YangYang’s on his right.

His other boyfriends were holding on to each other as well. Mark has Jeno while Donghyuck was linked with Sicheng. Jisung was holding hands with Lucas and Kun. Xiaojun and Ten were the last two. 

They didnt all walk in together so they looked like their own little groups but they were all together. They only rode in separate cars because they all couldn’t fit in one car. They headed to the gym where everyone was lined up. They were split by grade.

So Ten, Kun, And Sicheng headed to the Seniors line.

Xiaojun, Hendery, Lucas, and Mark headed to the Juniors line.

Donghyuck, YangYang, Renjun, Jeno And Jaemin headed to the sophomore line.

And Chenle And Jisung headed to the Freshman line.

When they all had there schedules they met back up. “I see Principal Moon.” Jaemin smirks. “We should go greet him.” Yang Yang adds a mischievous smile on his face as he starts walking towards the Principal.

They all follow him and Taeil grins immediately when he sees them. He excuses himself from the teacher he’s talking to and greets his boyfriends softly. “Hi my babies.” He practically whispers. Yang Yang immediately blushes although he seemed so confident walking over.

”Hi hyung.” He says in the softest voice ever causing Jeno who was next to him to audibly coo. “You got your schedules yet?” Taeil asks. Ten nods and smiles. “Yeah I have Tae hyung as my calculus teacher. Well we all do since he’s the only calculus teacher but we have it at different times.” Ten says.

”I don’t have Tae hyung. I don’t even have calculus I have algebra.” Jisung pouts. “The seniors take calculus. That’s Ten, Kun, And Sicheng.” Taeil says. “I do have Johnny hyung for English 1 and 2 though.” Jisung says. “Chenle, Jisung, And I have it second period.” Donghyuck informs.

“I’m playing basketball this year along with Mark and Yang Yang so we have Jaehyun for Team Sports.” Lucas says. “Does anyone have Woo or Youngie?” Taeil asks.

”Yeah I have Doyoung sophomores take biology most of us do.” Renjun says. “And literally all of us have Woo. Most of us have him last period and the rest of us have it the period before that.” Xiaojun says. Taeil nods before looking past them. “I have to go do principal duties I’ll see you at home.” He says.

And if they weren’t in public he definitely would have kissed them all. Yang Yang spots Taeyong as they’re heading to their individual home rooms. The teacher is carrying a stack of papers that look like they’ll fall at any minute. Yang Yang grabs half of the papers with a smile. “I’ll help you with that.” He says sweetly.

Taeyong grins when he sees him. “Go to home room baby I’ve got it.” Taeyong smiles. “You’re my homeroom teacher.” Yang Yang says smiling. Taeyong grins at that. “Really? I didn’t check the roster yet.” He says as they enter the classroom where a few students were already seated.

”Good Morning class. I know that this is the first day of school and some of you are excited and some of you just want to go home but bear with me as I take roll.” Taeyong says. “Sit those on my desk and go have a seat. Thank you.” Taeyong says his professionalism on show. Yang Yang obeys of course.

”I’m Mr. Lee in case you didn’t know and you all will be seeing me everyday so I hope you guys like me.” He says smiling. “You’re really pretty I think it’ll be impossible to not like you.” A girl says from the back row.

Taeyong just laughs at that. “When I say your name say here. I just want to put faces to names so raise your hand also.” Taeyong says as he begins to call the roll.

When he’s done he sits on his desk and just talks to the students. They listen and respond well and before they know it the bell rings. A few students groan and Taeyong chuckles. “Have a great first day everyone I’ll something fun for us to do tomorrow.” Taeyong says.

He gets his sheet for his next class and grins almost immediately. “Bye Hyung.” Yang Yang says as he’s the last to leave. “See you later baby.” Taeyong says. “You do realize the door is open right?” Another voice says and both Taeyong and Yang Yang roll their eyes. “Jealous much?” Yang Yang asks.

”Why would I be jealous of my boyfriends showing affection for each other?” Ten asks. “You do realize the door is open right?” Yang Yang mocks. Ten ruffles his hair before pecking his lips not caring that students were starting to enter. “Go to class baby.” Ten says and Yang Yang turns red at the people watching him.

”Ten!” Yang Yang whines and Taeyong has to suppress a smile from his desk where he’d moved when students started coming in. “Mr Liu you can leave now Chittaphon have a seat.” Taeyong says voice firm. “I’m going to be late because of you.” Yang Yang says. “It’s the first day just go.” Ten says pinching Yang Yang’s butt making the boy laugh and run off.

”I would give you both a PDA but it’s only the first day. Next time don’t do that in my class.” Taeyong says. Ten just smiles brightly and takes a seat. “Sorry Mr Lee.” He says. When he takes a seat the girl next to him taps his shoulder.

”Are you really dating a sophomore?” She asks. The whole class turns there attention to him and he smirks while Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I’m actually dating 2 seniors, three juniors, five sophomores, and two freshman.” Ten says. The girl laughs and Taeyong sighs.

”Unfortunately he’s not lying. He has like twenty boyfriends and sure that’s interesting but I really need to call roll so can you finish this discussion during the all about me time?” Taeyong says.

The class turn their attention to him and Taeyong gets his class going. “Mr Lee how do you know so much about Ten?” Another male student asks. “I had him last year for homeroom and each day one of his boyfriend’s walked him to class, sometimes two of them. I gave out so many PDAs to him alone.” Taeyong sighs and Ten snickers.

”I hope you’re ready to give out some more because the two that were in middle school last year are freshman now so you’ll see them too.” Ten says. Taeyong shakes his head laughing. “I got a whole new pad specifically for you Chittaphon.” Taeyong says.

During the all about me portion of class Taeyong isn’t surprised when the students ask him about his love life. “I’m dating the Team Sports coach. Coach Jung.” Taeyong answers. Unlike Ten the teachers didn’t want everyone to know they were polyamorous.

The class ended too soon for Taeyong’s liking although Ten gave him a headache he enjoyed the other students. But he knew it was only until next week when real work started. He greeted the students as they left and he watched as two of his boyfriends entered the room together who shouldn’t have been seen together.

”Jaehyun why are you entering with Sicheng?” Ten asks. “Literally a coincidence don’t panic. Half of the school knows you’re my boyfriend and this is my free period so I came to sit with you in class. It so happens Sicheng has you this period.” Jaehyun shrugs walking into the room.

Taeyong rolls his eyes knowing he’ll have to deal with this every day. He slaps Ten on the arm when he finds him kissing Sicheng in the doorway of the classroom. “Have some respect. Not everyone is comfortable with your relationship Chittaphon.” Taeyong says looking at the students who were staring in discuss.

”I have respect just not for homophobic people.” Ten shrugs. “They don’t have to be homophobic they can just not like PDA not go to class before I call the principal.” Taeyong says apologizing to his students as they pile in.

Sicheng sits at the front of the class and yet he’s quieter than Ten so it’s easier to be discreet when he’s in the room. They go through the same thing Taeyong goes through with all his classes.

Roll. Syllabus. All About Me.

”Why is Coach Jung in here?” A student asks. “Coach Jung is my boyfriend and it’s his free period so he decided to come bother me.” Taeyong answers easily. “I don’t call it bothering I call it admiring.” Jaehyun says easily and Taeyong swears he hears a few girls coo.

So they spend the rest of class period talking about their relationship and things like that. The way third period goes is Seniors and Sophomores have lunch while Juniors and Freshman have class and then they switch. Since Taeyong taught a senior class he didn’t have a class for the first half.

So he let Sicheng fall asleep in a beanbag chair he had in the back of the room. He knew his boyfriend didn’t get much sleep last night. One of the female teachers Yuqi walked in Taeyong’s class as he was organizing things for the next class. “Are you not going to eat Mr Lee?” She asks. She was new Taeyong was aware.

”I’m organizing for my next class and I have a student sleeping in here I don’t want to leave him.” Taeyong says pointing to Sicheng. “You’re letting him sleep?” She asks curiously. “He said he didn’t get much sleep last night so yeah.” Taeyong says.

”You’re so sweet. He’ll be really thankful when he wakes up. What’s his name?” She asks. “Sicheng. Dong Sicheng.” Taeyong says. “Oh he’s in my period after lunch. You can let him sleep though since it’s only the first day. I’ll mark him present.” Yuqi says.

”Really? You’re an angel.” Taeyong smiles. “Oh speaking of. Coach Jaehyun told me to bring you lunch since he has class this period and he knows you’ll forget.” She says placing the food on his desk. Taeyong smiles at her. “Once again Yuqi you are an angel.” Taeyong says.

Yuqi smiles and waves before walking out the room as Taeil walks in. He notices Sicheng immediately. “Poor baby had nightmares last night.” He says. Taeyong nods and sighs. “I should kill you for putting those devils in my class.” Taeyong says making Taeil chuckle.

”You’re the only calculus teacher love where else would they go?” Taeil asks and Taeyong pouts. “Ten is going to drive me crazy again this year.” Taeyong says. “They’ll all drive me crazy. I feel like they’ll get sent to the principals office on purpose.” Taeil says.

”Ten, Xiaojun, and Mark definitely will. Ten has a Kink for being pinned against the desk or pinning someone against one. Mark does too although he’s less of a slut than Ten and Xiaojun is just a troublemaker in general.” Taeyong says. “Hopefully those are the only three I have to worry about.” Taeil sighs.

The bell rings and he brushes his hand through his hair. “Let me make sure the freshman don’t go crazy.” He says leaving out the door. Taeyong doesn’t have any of his boyfriends in his third period but Sicheng is still asleep at the back as class goes on.

When the bell rings for everyone to go to last period Taeyong moves to the front of the room and of course Kun enters first. “Wake Sicheng for me and walk him to class. I’ll mark you here.” Taeyong says. Kun nods and sits down his things before obeying Taeyong’s order. Sicheng isn’t easy to wake and students are already seated by the time he finally does open his eyes.

”Baby I know you’re tired but only one more class period and then we can go home.” Kun says softly. He walks Sicheng to class leaving him there with a kiss and a promise to come back. 

Its five minutes before the bell when Taeyong allows Kun to leave early to go meet Sicheng at his class. They pile back into the cars they arrived in when the bell rings. When they make it home they practically fight for showers.

Sicheng lies his head in Ten’s lap allowing his boyfriend to stroke his hair. “I didn’t see you at lunch.” Ten says pouting. “He was in my classroom sleeping.” Taeyong says sighing. “Did you have more nightmares Hyung?” Chenle asks his voice cracking when he asks.

Sicheng sighs and pulls him down into his arms. “Yeah baby but I’ll be okay. Hyung is strong Lele.” Sicheng says. Chenle pouts still but doesn’t complain when Sicheng kisses his pout away. Later on when they're all in their beds Jungwoo pulls Sicheng close to his chest.

“He won’t be back baby. Don’t be scared.”


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A caring boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead hooray.  
Taeyong- Calculus  
Johnny- English  
Taeil- Principal  
Jungwoo- Music  
Doyoung- Biology  
Jaehyun- Team Sports  
Yuta- College professor

When Jaehyun woke up he wasn’t surprised it was to the smell of food. He rubbed his eyes open and stretched. He had Jisung laying on top of him so he gently moved the younger boy to the other side of the bed. He stood up and headed to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

When he was done he headed to the kitchen and smiled when he saw his boyfriend at the stove. “You’re up too early.” Jaehyun says smiling as he kissed Yuta on the back of his neck. “I have to teach a morning class today. It starts at eight. But I know you guys have school so I got up early to make you all breakfast.” Yuta says turning in Jaehyun’s arms.

”I’ll come visit you at your University one of these days when I’m free.” Jaehyun says smiling as he pecked Yuta’s lips. “You don’t have to baby. I’ll visit you at the high school though. All of you.” Yuta says. “Something I can help with?” Jaehyun asks.

”Yeah start waking the boys. Wake the hyungs though because you all have to leave first so I have to make sure you all eat first.” Yuta says. Jaehyun smiles and kisses Yuta one more time before heading to Taeyong’s room.

He was asleep with Yang Yang on his right and Johnny on his left. “Babe. Babe. Yongie. Wake up.” Jaehyun calls while shaking said male’s shoulder. Taeyong didn’t take much to wake up and when he moved Johnny and Yang Yang woke up as well. “My alarm.” Taeyong says.

”Yuta made breakfast. He told me to wake you all.” Jaehyun says. Taeyong nods and sits up sleepily before standing up to stretch. Taeil is next and he’s a bit harder to wake but he’s up pretty soon too dragging Chenle and Xiaojun behind him.

Next he wakes Jungwoo who was asleep with Sicheng. Jungwoo wakes up but they both agree to let Sicheng sleep a little later. Once all the boys are awake they fill the kitchen and the living room. Taeil leaves first since he is the principal. They all send him off with kisses and Ten’s promise of office sex to which he gets hit for.

Johnny and Doyoung leave next since they have meetings to attend. Sicheng wakes up a little later and immediately falls into Renjun’s lap. He has a habit of speaking Chinese when he first wakes up so he starts to mumble but Renjun understands him.

”How’d you sleep?” Yang Yang asks in Chinese. Sicheng nods. “I slept with hyung so it was good. No nightmares.” Sicheng says in response. Yang Yang nods before pressing a kiss to Sicheng’s cheek. “I’m going to leave now.” Jungwoo says kissing them all as he walks past them.

Jaehyun and Taeyong leave next and then everyone else leaves except Yuta. He finally leaves at about 7:30 to head to the University he works at.

When they make it to the school they all head to their separate classes. Jaehyun heads to they gym to get ready to teach his class. He smiles at the students and explains the rules and the locker rooms and everything else.

He then heads into the men’s locker room and into his office. He closes his blinds but keeps the door open in case one of his students need something. He inputs the roll into the computer before heading back into the auditorium to begin teaching his class.

He lines the students up alphabetically by last name and begins to teach them their physical education exercises. Jaehyun has to teach physical education for first and third block. He has basketball practice second period and soccer practice fourth period.

In physical education the students have to learn the rules and objectives of many different sports hence why he was teaching his class the rules of volleyball which would be the first sport they would learn.

When he had finished explaining the rules they had about ten minutes until the bell rang. So he allowed them to head back to the locker rooms to start to get dressed so they wouldn’t be late for class.

He had switched his free period to third block because the principal wanted him to patrol the cafeteria for second lunch in case a fight broke out or something of the sort. Freshman can be real reckless was the apparent reason. Even though it was only the second day. So now he had basketball second period.

When the bell rings Jaehyun tells all his students bye and have a great day. The basketball team starts piling in and heading straight for the locker rooms to get dressed So Jaehyun goes back in his office. 

Its not not long before Mark enters his office. “Coach Jae May I speak with you in private?” He asks and Jaehyun raises and eyebrow but nods. Mark closes the door and the minute he does he’s all over Jaehyun who really doesn’t mind except that they’re at the school right now and not at home.

But Jaehyun is really weak when it comes to kisses and that’s what Mark does. Plops himself on Jaehyun’s lap and then kisses him roughly. Jaehyun kisses back and all rationality is out the window. “You really do have a kink for this don’t you.” Jaehyun whispers pressing Mark against his desk.

”Nope. Just wanted a kiss. I think this is your kink.” Mark says the tone of his voice teasing. Jaehyun just grins before moving away. “Let’s go get practice started.” He says leaving out the door.

Mark has to catch his breath first before he heads out with the rest of his team. “What were you talking to coach about?” Sehun his teammate asks. “I was asking him if we had after school practice today because I have a family thing I need to be doing and I wouldn’t be able to make it.” Mark lies easily.

”What did he say?” Sehun asks. “Practice was cancelled anyway.” Mark says with a shrug. Which it wasn’t. Practice was intense. If that was the correct word to call it. By the time they were finished half of the team was dead to the world.

They headed to the showers to get clean before the bell rang for their next class. Or well Lunch since they had lunch first. When the bell did ring Jaehyun packed his things and stood up to head to Taeyong’s room.

He was pushed back down in his chair surprisingly but not unexpectedly. He heard the door lock but make no noise of disagreement when Yang Yang sat in his lap. He just gave all three of his boyfriends a smirk. “You’re terrible you know that?” Lucas asks.

”Hey you wanted to play basketball you have to go through the intense practices.” Jaehyun says. “Not that.” Mark says and he has to take a couple breaths before he says it because of the intense kiss him and Lucas were sharing.

”You were being a tease. Wearing those tight gym shorts that we can practically see your dick in. And then smiling at everyone who says something to you.” Yang Yang pouts.

Jaehyun laughs. “What am I supposed to do be mean to my students?” He asks. Yang Yang kisses him and Jaehyun lets him control the kiss for a minute. And then he pulls back.

”We have twenty fives minutes left so this is how this is going to go.” Jaehyun says and the authoritative tone in his voice has them all whimpering in submission. He pushes some things into a few drawers before tapping Yang Yang on the ass.

”Yang Yang you are going to climb on my desk on your hands and knees and like a good boy let Lucas fuck you’re mouth. I’m going to eat you out and Mark you’re going to suck my cock baby boy.” Jaehyun says. 

They all nod nod and Jaehyun gives them a look. “Now.” He says and they scramble into positions. Jaehyun doesn’t waste time in pulling Yang Yang’s way too tight school trousers down. The boy’s cock is already hard and he has a bit of precum leaking on top of Jaehyun’s desk.

Jaehyun smacks his asks and Yang Yang gasps. Jaehyun knows exactly what his boyfriends like. Yang Yang is already crying because of Lucas who’s showing no mercy on his throat at all roughly fucking his mouth.

And then there’s Mark who’s taking Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth like a pro. He’s doing all the right things and Jaehyun would basically cave and have his knees buckle if it wasn’t for the fact that his tongue hadn't started to push inside Yang Yang’s hole. The boy was moaning around Lucas’ cock and Lucas was trying to hold it in. 

They knew new better than to cum without permission.

But they didn’t have time and Jaehyun knew it. “Don’t hold back.” He says when he sees Lucas. “And you better swallow every last drop.” He says looking at Yang Yang who nods.

Lucas and Yang Yang cum at the same time. Yang Yang leaves a puddle on Jaehyun’s desk while he swallows Lucas’ cum.

Mark and Jaehyun are next and Mark cums on the floor while Jaehyun’s fills Mark’s stomach with his cum. They’re a bit breathless and definitely out of energy but they have ten minutes to spare. They get dressed and start to walk out when Jaehyun calls Mark and Yang Yang.

”Did you forget you made messes in my office. Clean it up.” Jaehyun says. Mark and Yang Yang blush but look around for napkins. “Nope. I want you to clean up Mark’s cum Yang Yang and vice versa.” Jaehyun says a suggestive tone to his voice and they understand immediately.

Mark moves towards the desk and stretches his tongue out as he licks Yang Yang’s cum up and swallows it. Yang Yang does the same on his hands and knees licking Mark’s cum from the floor. When they’re done they look at Jaehyun expectedly. “That shouldn’t be as hot as it was.” Lucas says and Jaehyun throws a pencil at him.

”We get it you horny dog. You two might want to brush your teeth and head to class I’ll bring you some food to your classes from the cafeteria.” He says and the three of them nod just as the bell rings for second lunch.

All four of them exit out of the room and as they leave Taeil enters. There are cameras even if he is the principal he’s cautious. So he smiles and tells them he loves them before stopping Jaehyun. Jaehyun watches as the boys leave before turning to Taeil.

”What did those brats want?” He asks. “I had them second period and when lunch period came they stayed behind I’m sure you can figure out how that went.” Jaehyun says. “Well I came here because we have a sports meeting with all the coaches right after school to talk about promotions and things of that nature.” Taeil says.

Jaehyun nods. “Okay baby. Where will it be?” He asks. “In the auditorium I’ll see you here.” Taeil says before they leave out together. Jaehyun heads to the cafeteria and his boyfriends are surprised to see him and that’s when he sees Lucas and Mark. Then he realizes that they had skipped class just now.

He rolls his eyes and walks over not bothering to greet his other boyfriends yet before glaring at those two. “Did you skip your third block?” Jaehyun asks. “I had Johnny and I texted him before hand.” Lucas says. “It doesn’t matter. That’s not okay.” Jaehyun says folding his arms across his chest.

”And what about you?” Jaehyun says looking over at Mark. Mark shrugs looking towards Xiaojun. “Come on. Both of you.” Jaehyun says stepping back. He smiles at Hendery, Xiaojun, Chenle, and Jisung before leading the two of them out of the cafeteria.

”It’s only the second day we are not starting this up again.” Jaehyun says watching as Mark looks down at the floor. “I don’t want to go to that class. I hate it already.” He says. “Why? What class is it?” Jaehyun asks.

”Algebra II. I’m not good at math and the stupid teacher was laughing at me yesterday. She asked me how am I Korean if I can’t even do basic math. And that maybe Canada fried my brain. It’s only the second day but we were doing worksheets and I got so many of them wrong but I can’t help it that I don’t understand.” Mark says tears falling from his eyes.

Lucas pulls him in a hug immediately because he knows Jaehyun can’t. Jaehyun bites his lip he doesn’t want to think irrationally so he’ll just tell Taeyong. Out of all of them Taeyong would be the most civilized when dealing with rude adults.

”I’m so sorry. But please don’t skip anymore. I’ll go talk to Yongie and have Taeil change your absence in the system. Go finish eating and tell the rest of them I’m sorry they had to see me angry.” Jaehyun says.

Lucas nods holding tightly onto Mark’s hand and letting his boyfriend lay his head on his shoulder as they walked. Jaehyun headed to Taeil’s office first. He explained that Mark skipped and that it was his fault and Taeil agreed to change it although he left out the part about the teacher being rude.

He pulls out his phone to text his soccer team group chat and tell them to get dressed and do their warmups he’ll be a little late to class. He then heads to Jungwoo’s class. “Mr. Kim this food is for Yang Yang I kept him all of his lunch period for extra practice so he didn’t eat and if you want him to have the energy to dance in your class then he’ll need it.” Jaehyun says.

Jungwoo smiles and takes the food from Jaehyun. “That’s wonderful he has been moving a little slow so far.” Jungwoo says a teasing tone to his voice. Yang Yang pouts and looks at his classmates. Most of which who are his boyfriends but some who aren’t. “Mr Kim is mean.” He says. Ten grins and opens his arms to which Yang Yang crawls over into. “You’re such a baby.” Ten says.

Jungwoo and Jaehyun roll their eyes in sync. They all know Ten’s a huge ass baby too. Jungwoo sits the plate in front of Yang Yang and Ten before clapping his hands. “Okay let’s start of stretches.” He calls and the class springs into action allowing Jaehyun to step out.

He then heads to Taeyong’s class and yes he’s aware that the man has a class this period but he doesn’t really care.

”Who’s the algebra two teacher?” He asks when he walks in. He sees a bunch of seniors along with Kun and he smiles at them all before turning to Taeyong who is super surprised. “Ms Huang is the new algebra teacher she’s a young woman from China. Why?” Taeyong asks.

”She’s basically bullying one of my basketball players. He couldn’t focus and didn’t want to go to class.” Jaehyun says. “Are you talking about Mark?” A girl asks from the back. Her name is Hannah.

”Yeah why?” Jaehyun asks. “I failed Algebra two but I need it to graduate so I’m taking that plus calculus and I have the class at the same time as Mark and Ms Huang kept calling him stupid and saying he was more Canadian then Korean and stuff like that. The whole class was laughing but I wasn’t and he looked like he was about to cry.” She says and Jaehyun turns to Taeyong.

”If I talk to her I’ll make her cry. You’re more rational than me babe so can you handle that?” Jaehyun asks. “Yes I can. Now don’t you have a class to be teaching?” Taeyong asks. “Soccer they know what to do but I’m going to head to them right now. I love you don’t forget to talk to her.” Jaehyun says pressing a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek and then heading back to the gym.

He isn’t really surprised to see Mark asleep on the bleachers when he walks in. “Mark.” He says and Mark pouts at him. “Lucas told Jungwoo and Woo sent me here so I’m not skipping this time. He says that he knows they gym makes me the most comfortable so come in here.” Mark says and Jaehyun nods at him smiling softly.

He turns around however and starts directing his soccer team’s practice. When school finally ends all the students including Mark leave to go home. Jaehyun waits because he still has the coaches meeting to attend too.

Usually Jaehyun loves to hear Taeil ramble but the meeting drags on and he’s so worried about his boyfriend that he can’t even listen. He’ll just ask Taeil at home. The meeting finally ends and Taeyong is waiting by the door for him as Johnny is Taeil.

”Did you talk to her?” Jaehyun asks as the four of them walk to the parking areas. “Yeah and you know what she said? She doesn’t care maybe he shouldn’t be so stupid.” Taeyong says. “And I called her a stupid lazy good for nothing bitch.” Taeyong says and that catches Taeil’s ears because Taeyong rarely disrespects anyone unless they completely piss him off.

”Who are you talking about?” He asks and Taeyong looks at Jaehyun. “Apparently Ms Huang has been making fun of Mark because he’s not good at Math and so I told Taeyong to handle it but she’s a bitch so Taeyong cursed her out.” Jaehyun says.

”What did she say after that?” Taeil asks. “She just looked at me shocked and offended and then I threatened her.” Taeyong says causing Taeil to click his tongue.

”You can threaten other teachers Taeyong.” He says and Taeyong rolls his eyes. “And she can’t bully students so we’re both wrong.” Taeyong shrugs before getting into his car. Jaehyun takes the passenger seat while Johnny and Taeil get in Johnny’s car.

When they make it home Mark is asleep on the couch with Yuta laid behind him. But the rest of their boyfriends are nowhere to be seen. “Where is everyone?” Jaehyun asks. “Kitchen. I made food and they immediately ran in.” Yuta says. “Did they tell you what happened with Mark?” Jaehyun asks and Yuta shakes his head.

”Poor baby reach for me as soon as he walked through the door. Wanted me to feed him and then I basically rocked him to sleep. Now he won’t let me move. He only gets like this when his feeling are really hurt so which one of you do I have to kill?” Yuta says.

Taeyong chuckles and kisses Yuta’s lips. “None of us. A teacher has been making fun of him.” He says. “Is it his math teacher? Because I know Mark is a straight A student it’s just that math is a bit harder for him than other people.” Yuta says and Jaehyun nods.

”Did you eat?” Johnny asks and Yuta shakes his head. “I’ve been waiting for the rest of you.” He says. “I’ll make you a plate and bring it in here.” Taeyong says. Johnny and Taeil follow him but Jaehyun sits on the floor and watches Mark. “He likes to distract himself from his feeling with sex. But he also has a desk kink so I didn’t even realize something was wrong.” Jaehyun says mostly to himself.

”Don’t blame yourself. Mark told you didn’t he? Or did you find out from someone else?” Yuta asks. “He told me.” Jaehyun nods. “Well yeah it’ll be okay. He’s just a little stressed but he’ll be fine. We’ll make sure of it.” Yuta says and Jaehyun can’t help but kiss his older boyfriend.

Taeyong sits plates in front of both of them and Yuta has to adjust himself so that he can sit up and eat. They all talk and laugh and the tension is gone mainly as they watch Mark sleep but Taeil has it in his mind to talk to that teacher tomorrow. And not because it’s Mark. He’d do it for any student.

Any Teacher. Any One.


	3. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble get punished.

If there is two of their boyfriends that they would want to keep separated it would be Jaemin and Yang Yang definitely. The two of them were terrible on their owns but together they were even worse. Unfortunately as well they were the same age, in the same, grade, and had the same lunch shift. So when they started a food fight in the cafeteria on the third week of school no one was really surprised just a bit disappointed. Taeil glared when he saw the two of them covered in apple sauce, ketchup, and milk.

"Go to the locker room, shower, and come straight back if either of you do anything else I will know and you'll be in more trouble than you already are. Jaehyun should have clothes for you both." Taeil say his voice reeking authority. The two boys nod obediently and then they head out. They come back about twenty minutes later and Taeil makes them lock the door. Not wanting to be in anymore trouble they obey. "Who wants to explain to me who the fuck's great idea this was?" Taeil asks.

The two boys are deadly silent and Taeil chuckles. "Don't both speak at the same time." He says sarcastically. "It was my idea and Yang Yang went along with it." Jaemin admits quietly. "So twenty for you and fifteen for Yang Yang." Taeil says clapping his hand. Jaemin gives him a look of fear. "Here?" He asks. Taeil just smirks. "Where else would we do it?" He asks. Yang Yang whines. "Hyung please." He say jutting out his bottom lip. Taeil smiles and pats his lap. "Pants off both of you, Jaemin over my lap. We dont have all day." Taeil says.

They move slowly at first but when Taeil snaps they move a little faster. Taeil pulls a paddle from his drawer and Jaemin whines. "Not the paddle hyung I'm sorry." He says. Taeil shrugs. “Over my lap now.” He says and Jaemin has already started to tear up as he does.

Taeil rubs his ass cheeks and kisses his forehead before he delivers the first hit. Jaemin cries out into Taeil’s thigh.”Count for me Yang.” Taeil says to Yang Yang who’s already crying as well. “O-One.” Yang Yang says.

Taeil delivers the next hit in a different spot and once again Jaemin cries out and Yang yang stutters out a number. Taeil hits in different spots until there isn’t a spot that hasn’t been hit. 

When he makes it to fifteen he stops because Jaemin isn’t crying anymore. “Are you okay baby? How bad is it on a scale from one to ten?” Taeil asks his throat dry as he asks. “Negative one hundred Hyung. Feels good. Hit me again.” Jaemin says rutting his cock against Taeil’s thigh.

”I should’ve known. You fucking masochist.” He says smiling softly. But he doesn’t hit Jaemin again. He keeps going until he reaches twenty as promised. Jaemin is a hot mess by then. “Don’t touch yourself and don’t cum.” Taeil orders. Jaemin whimpers.

Yang Yang is almost as bad as Jaemin when it comes to being sparked if not worse. He’s moaning from the first hit and Taeil has to make Jaemin shove his cock into his mouth so that he can shut up. 

Keys yes turn in the door but the only people with keys are his boyfriends so Taeil doesn’t falter. He’s only at seven when Johnny walks in. He makes Jaemin count just like he did Yang Yang.

”I heard about the food fight and when I heard who started it I figured you would need some help.” Johnny says. “I’m almost done now.” He says.

Johnny hums and grabs Jaemin’s face making him watch Yang Yang be spanked. “The two of you are terrible.” He says and Taeil reaches fifteen. He pushes Yang Yang on the floor much like he did Jaemin. The two of them do like to be manhandled.

Taeil unbuckles his pants before pulling his cock out and grabbing Yang Yang’s waist harshly. “You fuck Jaemin Johnny I’ll fuck Yang Yang But He is not allowed to cum.” Taeil says and Johnny nods.

Pretty soon Johnny has Jaemin on his back as he fucks into him mercilessly with his hands around Jaemin’s throat as he does. Yang Yang is in a slightly similar position only he doesn’t get the luxury of seeing his boyfriend’s face as he gets fucked.

Taeil has him face down ass up as he fucks him with his hand around the back of his head keeping him down as he grips his hair.

“We’re going to cum inside both of you and you both are going to pull your clothes up and walk out that door to Yuta’s car. You can’t change, you can’t shower, and you definitely can’t cum. Not until we make it home and if you disobey any of that Yuta will tear you apart understood?” Taeil asks.

The two younger boys nods and whimper. Johnny cums first buried inside of Jaemin. Jaemin gasps as he feels himself being filled up. Taeil cums next and he hands Johnny a cock ring which only succeeds in making the boys cry harder as they are put on. Johnny pulls out and slides Jaemin’s clothing on him.

Taeil does the same with Yang Yang and then Johnny and Taeil make them look as presentable as possible. They walk them to the car where Yuta is standing and he shakes his head when he sees the four of them. “They are not allowed to get dressed or shower or anything. They’re only to sit with our cum inside of them until we make it home. They can’t touch themselves or each other and they definitely can’t cum. If they disobey any of that. Punish them.” Taeil says.

”Got it baby. Stop stressing you’ll get gray hairs.” Yuta teases as Yang Yang and Jaemin get in the car. Taeil sighs before turning to Johnny.

”Let’s go before the bell rings.”


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not over yet

When everyone makes it home they find Jaemin and Yang Yang on the living room floor huddled in a blanket while Yuta sat on the couch. They were shaking and crying but it was tears of pleasure. “What happened?” Jungwoo asks.

”I went to do notes for my class and I found them showered and cleaned so now they’re sitting here with vibrators in their asses on medium. At least I was nice enough to not put it on high. Figured Taeil would want the fun for himself.” Yuta says yawning after.

Donghyuck crawls in his lap and nuzzles in his neck. “You tired Hyung?” He asks to which Yuta nods. “People are stressful. Exams are coming up and my students aren’t understanding so a lot of them have been staying behind to get help. It’s tiring.” Yuta admits.

”You sure they aren’t staying behind to see your face? I would.” Donghyuck mumbles into Yuta’s shirt. “Why are you so clingy today baby what happened?” Yuta asks. Hyuck shrugs. “I feel like I never see you. You’re always in your office and barely with us or you’re with Yongie but I only think that’s because you guys share a room.” Donghyuck admits.

”Baby.” Yuta says exasperation in his tone. “You know you can come in whenever you want. Even when I’m in my office. The other do it.” He says. “Yeah but I don’t want to disturb you and stress you even more.” Donghyuck says.

The guys disperse as the conversation gets deeper starting with Taeil and Jungwoo pulling Jaemin and Yang Yang up the stairs.

”You guys are my stress reliever. I love it when you guys disturb me because otherwise I won’t even take a break if you guys don’t remind me. So it’s good when you guys come and rescue me from the work I drown myself in.” Yuta says.

Donghyuck nods and presses himself against Yuta harder. “Want to take a bath with me baby?” Yuta asks to which Donghyuck nods. So Yuta takes his hand and pulls him from the couch leading him to the bathroom.

Taeil had Yang Yang and Jaemin on their knees. Jaemin was blindfolded while Yang Yang was handcuffed. Sicheng walked in shyly and Taeil smiles at him. “Hey baby?” Taeil says. “Can I help you punish one of them Hyung?” He asks shyly.

Taeil nods. “Always baby.” Taeil says. Sicheng moves to sit next to Taeil and Taeil smirks. “You take control.” He says. “Where are you at?” Sicheng asks. “Jaemin is blindfolded but he can use his hands. Yang Yang can see but he can’t use his hands. And they’re both wearing cockrings.” Taeil says.

”Well how about i pin Jaemin down and fuck him until he can’t take it anymore and let him cum. While I do that you fuck Yang Yang and make him watch until he can’t take it anymore either. And since Yang Yang is allowed to watch Jaemin is allowed to touch.” Sicheng says.

Taeil smirks. “I knew I could count on you baby.” He says. Sicheng smiles and leans over to kiss Taeil who easily moans into his mouth. They play with each other’s tongue and tug off each other’s clothes while the two younger ones sit on the floor and whine.

Its not long after that Taeil has Sicheng deep throating him. Sicheng pulls back after a while. Taeil guides his cock to Yang Yang’s hole before pushing inside of him for the second time that day. 

Jaemin gasps when he feels Sicheng’s cock slide in his mouth. “I don’t care how you do it because it’s going in your ass baby boy.” Sicheng says and Jaemin whimpers around Sicheng’s cock.

When he’s done he pulls his head back although he can’t see he knows Sicheng gets the idea because it becomes quiet. Minus Yang Yang’s moans and Taeil’s thrusts and moans.

Then he feels Sicheng sliding in his hole. And Sicheng is longer than Johnny not as thick but longer and so he reaches spots that Jaemin forgot we’re inside of him.

Yuta wrapped Donghyuck in a soft yellow towel and kissed his lips. “My gorgeous baby.” He says. Donghyuck blushes and allows Yuta to dry him off like a baby. And he lets Yuta dress him as well. He’s wearing one of Yuta’s old shirts and it feels amazing.

He feels so loved.

”Help me with my homework Hyung?” Donghyuck asks and Yuta nods smiling as he leads Donghyuck into his and Taeyong’s room. Taeyong is sitting on the bed with an asleep Chenle in his lap. Taeyong has papers scattered around him with red marks on them.

Must be grading papers.

Yuta pulls Donghyuck into his bed and opens his laptop for him. Donghyuck goes to the living room to grab his backpack before coming back to sit next to Yuta.

And If they hear a lot of moans they don’t get distracted.

Jaemin is done. Yang Yang is done.

Theyve been going at this for forty minutes. Sicheng came in Jaemin and Taeil In Yang Yang and then they switched. Sicheng came in Yang Yang and Taeil came in Jaemin and then they switched again. Now they’re going for their third orgasms.

When the hell did they get this much stamina?

”Fuck I’m sorry I can’t go anymore.” Jaemin says gasping as he grips Sicheng’s shoulders harshly. “Me neither!” He hears Yang Yang shout. He feels Sicheng’s hips stutter as he cums inside of him again before he feels the cock ring sliding off his cock.

Being withheld from an orgasm for five hours causes him to cum as soon as the cockring leaves his cock. He falls apart on the floor and he feels the blind fold being taken off of him but he can’t move.

Yang Yang is in the same predicament barely moving on the floor. “Was that too much?” Sicheng asks. Worry present on his face. “If it was too much I would’ve used my safe word. I’m fine love.” Jaemin says.

Sicheng pulls him from the floor and carries him out the room. Taeil and Yang Yang got on his heels. There is water already in the tub and still hot and Sicheng can’t help but smile as he sits Jaemin in the water. Yang Yang not long after gets put in as well.

Lucas enter right after sitting clothes on the toilet. “Make sure to eat all four of you. Your food is in the oven. I’m going to bed.” He says before kissing all of them good night. Sicheng and Taeil bathe the two easily and take care of them.

”You two do know you’re suspended right?”


	5. Bully Bully Bully You Can’t Bully Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets bullied. Someone takes care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in six thousand years I was going through something but here you guys go since you’ve been deprived.

Chenle knew he was pretty. His boyfriend’s told him all the time so he couldn’t help but be confident. But here his classmates were telling him that he was ugly and a slut for having a lot of boyfriends. It wasn’t his fault he was in love.

He had ignored it as much as he could but honestly it was hard. He had one class without any of his boyfriend’s and it was the class he got bullied in. He’s stood up for himself multiple times but it only makes it worse. The rational thing to do would be to tell his boyfriend who literally is the damn principal but he doesn’t want to worry Taeil.

He spaces out a lot more lately and it’s actually Jungwoo who catches on force. He pulls him to the side after class and confronts him. “Baby boy what’s wrong? And if you say nothing I’ll tell the other nineteen of our boyfriends.” Jungwoo says plainly.

Chenle whines and bites his lips. “High school is hard. It’s different from Junior Hugh and I’m not sure I like the change.” Chenle says. Jungwoo believes him because he isn’t lying it’s just not the biggest elephant in the room.

Jungwoo sighs and places his hands on Chenle’s shoulders. “Look Lele high school is crap and I hated it too but just make the most of it at least you have a lot of boyfriends to help you through it. Most people go through it alone.” Jungwoo says and suddenly Chenle feels really selfish because he does have so many boyfriends yet he’s keeping this secret from them. 

Chenle wipes his one tear that fell and hugs Jungwoo. “I’ll talk to one of them if something happens. Or you.” Chenle says before sneakily kissing his older boyfriend’s cheek and then running off towards his next class.

Chenle still gets bullied and doesn’t tell anyone and just lets it happen. It becomes a bit more physical but never enough to leave bruises so Chenle lets it happen. Then he makes a mistake.

Chenle is in his math class when a student a junior who really shouldn’t be in a freshman math class walks up and grabs his ear. The teacher either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. “How would your boyfriends feel if you got a hickey from another guy?” He asks.

Chenle shakes his head and backs away but his mouth gets covered and his hands get held back by another student. The boy doesn’t physics suck his neck instead squeezing and punches the area until it leaves a hickey like bruise on his neck.

Chenle runs out of the classroom crying.

It gets called into the principal so of course Taeil calls Yuta whose already at home. Chenle has his jacket wrapped around his throat as he runs past Yuta and licks himself in the bathroom. Yuta tries to coax him out but Chenle won’t budge.

“Hyung go away.” Chenle says voice shaky. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Yuta says and there shuffling until Chenle realizes Yuta is trying to break in. “Hyung go away please please please.” Chenle begs But the lock doesn’t stop moving and Chenle hears the click.

“Do you ever fucking listen? Get the hell away from me I don’t want you to see me or be around me.” Chenle says crying and the door pauses where it was opening. It closes back immediately and Chenle feels like utter shit. He upset Yuta and the thought makes him bawl on the bathroom floor. 

He cries himself to sleep.

The rest of their boyfriends find Yuta on the couch eyes puffy from crying and looking down at his lap. Jaehyun rushes over immediately. “Hyung what’s wrong?” He asks. “Lele hates me and I just tried to comfort him but he pushed me away. And I know it’s because he hates me. You all probably do. I don’t see you all as often because of work and I’ve been neglecting you all.” Yuta says voice shaky.

“No. None of that.” Taeil says sternly. “We love you Yuta and no job or distance can change that. I know for a fact Lele doesn’t hate you. He just pushes people away when he’s sad.” Doyoung adds. “Can I try to talk to Lele?” Hendery asks shyly and Yuta nods. “Please do. I want my sweet boyfriend back.” Yuta says.

Hendery nods on the bathroom door softly and when there is no answer he opens it only to find Chenle curled in a ball shaking and crying. He doesn’t say anything just drapes himself around the younger boy letting Chenle be the little spoon. When Chenle’s cries calm down Hendery still doesn’t speak. He waits.

“I hurt Yuta Hyung.” He says and it’s a statement. Hendery nods. “I-I’ve been getting bullied at school.” Chenle says and he sniffles before sitting up. “Can we go in the living room so I can tell everyone at the same time?” He asks. Hendery nods and helps Chenle up. Chenle hesitantly pulls his jacket from around his neck and he hears Hendery gasp. “I’ll explain just please don’t scold me yet.” He says.

When they make it downstairs he gets the same reaction from everyone when they see the bruise forming on his neck but luckily Hendery speaks before anyone else. “Let him talk.” He says and Chenle gives him a look of gratitude.

“I’ve been getting bullied.” He starts again. “Some junior in my math class and a few freshman too. They call me a whore because I have a lot of boyfriends and they call me weak and hit me. And I was so scared to say anything to any of you because I didn’t know if you guys would blame for being weak which is stupid because I know you won’t.” Chenle says

He takes a deep breath. “Today one of them held me back while the junior boy gave me this bruise on my neck. He wanted it to look like a hickey so you guys would break up with me and in a way I though you guys would.” Chenle says and Jaemin wraps an arm around him protectively.

“Yuta Hyung I’m so sorry I snapped at you I was embarrassed and I didn’t want you to see the bruise on my neck because I wasn’t ready to face reality.” Chenle says. Yuta stands and they watch his movements to make sure he isn’t going to do something irrational.

They don’t expect him however to pick Chenle up causing Chenle to squeal in shock and wrap his legs around Yuta’s waist. Yuta has a glazed over look in his eyes as he latched his lips to Chenle’s neck over the bruise and sucks down hard on the area. Chenle gasps as Yuta devours his most sensitive area. The next gasp is more of a moan then anything and Taeyong clears his throat embarrassedly as he realizes how hard he’s gotten from the sight.

“As insanely hot as you two are Taeil babe I’m going to need you to write up my suspension papers tonight.” Ten says. “Ten no.” Taeil says giving him a glare. “Ten Yes.” Sicheng says and he usually doesn’t condone violence especially Ten’s kind of violence but this is serious.

“He’s a sixteen or seventeen year old junior picking on my fourteen year old boyfriend. I’m going to show him how it feels to be hurt by someone older then him.” Ten says. “I’ll handle it.” Taeil says. “You think a suspension is going to make him stop? It won’t baby. I know from experience it’ll only make it worse.” Ten says.

Taeil sighs and Ten knows he’s won this argument so without letting Taeil answer he steps in front of Doyoung and pushes his ass back on the other male’s pants. “Fuck me Dongie?” He asks and Doyoung almost throws him on the couch next to Chenle and Yuta.

For now the incident is pushed to the side since it’s Friday but it won’t be on Monday.

After being pampered the whole weekend Monday rolls around quickly and Chenle dreads going to school. When they make it there Ten forces Chenle to point out the guy who’s been bullying him and Chenle shyly does so. So Ten walks up to the other male angrily and the guy is much taller than Ten so he thinks it’s okay to be rude to Ten too.

Big Mistake.

To put it simply Ten kicks his ass and earns himself a three day suspension but the kiss he plants on Chenle’s lips and the smile he gets in return is definitely worth it. Besides he’ll be at home with Yuta what could go wrong?


	6. Home Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Yuta spend much needed Time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I don’t know what’s up with me and updates I suck at updating

Ten was suspended for three days but he honestly didn’t care. It felt good to be able to defend his younger boyfriend. He adored all of his boyfriends and he wouldn’t think twice about doing it again if it came down to it.

But he was bored.

No one was at home at the moment. He had already cleaned the whole house and now he was seriously bored. Looking at the time he saw that it was around 10:40 which meant it was Jaehyun’s lunch period. He smirked to himself before heading upstairs.

He went into Jaehyun’s closet and found one of his old basketball shirts with Jaehyun’s name on it and slipped it on. He took a picture of himself pouting and sent it to Jaehyun along with the words ‘Bored Hyunnie. Entertain me.’

The reply was almost immediate. Ten grinned when he saw the response. ‘You look amazing in my shirt baby boy’. Ten lifted the shirt higher exposing his legs before sending the picture to Jaehyun again. ‘Play with me.’ He sent.

‘Can’t baby Lunch is almost over and I’m in the cafeteria around a bunch of students. Taeil should be free though.’ Is the response he gets. He sends a picture of himself pouting again with the caption. ‘Okay but you owe me when you get home’.

Jaehyun sends a kissy face and a thumbs up and Ten FaceTimes Taeil. Taeil answers on the third ring and Ten smiles. “How’s your day been going?” He asks. Taeil rubs his head and smiles. “Stressful I’m glad you called. I can’t really see any of my other boyfriends right now so.” He says tiredly.

“Want me to distract you?” Ten asks and Taeil raises an eyebrows. “Depends on what you have in mind.” Taeil says. “I mean I’m at home alone. With a perfectly in shape camera and no underwear. I’m also open to instructions.” Ten says shrugging and Taeil sighs and Ten can tell the answer already.

“I have a meeting with the school board in twenty I can’t risk it but I love you.” Taeil says. Ten pouts but nods. “Can I sing to you then?” He asks and Taeil places his papers down nodding. “Yeah go ahead.” He says.

Ten songs to Taeil for about fifteen minutes before Taeil sighs. “They’re here baby so I’ll call you back later.” Taeil says and Ten nods albeit pouting. But he hears the door open and perks up. “I love you too and I think Yuta’s home.” Ten says.

Surely enough Yuta enters the room three minutes later. Ten rushes into Yuta’s arms and Yuta laughs at that but holds him closely of course. He presses his lips against Ten’s lips softly and smiles. “I’ve been missing you. Yuta admits and that makes Ten frown.

“We see each other everyday.” Ten says. “Yeah but I’m a professor and so I don’t see any of you as often as you all see each other and I don’t know I’ve just been missing all of you. This wasn’t a problem during the summer but now I feel like I barely see you all. It’s stupid but I don’t know.” Yuta says honestly.

“Hey babe it’s not stupid if it makes you upset and besides we still love you and it may not be every minutes of everyday but we see you enough. Don’t distance yourself because you think that we don’t think you care. We know you’re busy and we also know how to get you to stop working we just choose not to.” Ten says.

Yuta grins at that. “Like sending Jaehyun naughty pics while he’s working?” He teases. “He told you that?” Ten whines and Yuta laughs. “Asked me where I was and when I told him I was on my way home he told me to hurry and come take care of you.” Yuta says.

“I’m not really in the mood for sex I just kind of wanted to tease him while he was at work.” Ten admits and Yuta snickers before patting him on the butt. “Of course you did.” He says.

“I do have to shower so you’re going to have to let me go.” Yuta says. “Yuta! I’ve been waiting on you and you’re going to just leave me like that?” Ten whines and Yuta giggles. “You’re welcome to join me but I smell like sweaty kids and coffee.” Yuta says.

“That depends. Can I suck your cock?” He asks. “You just said you didn’t want sex.” Yuta comments. “I changed my mind and besides I just want to give you head. And I want you to eat me out. You’re the best at it but Jaemin has been coming real close to beating you.” Ten comments.

“You sure that isn’t just because I haven’t did it to you in a while?” Yuta asks voice teasing. “Maybe. You should remind how it feels.” Ten says. Yuta smirks as he grabs a handful of Ten’s ass. “Maybe or I could just let Jaemin continue wrecking you.” Yuta teases but he leads Ten to the shower anyway.

Yuta does actually try to bath himself first but as soon as there’s no more soap on him he has Ten’s mouth on him. He gasps and his hands grip at Ten’s long hair. He loves the fact that Ten decided to grow it out.

“Mm Ten.” Yuta whimpers as Ten continues to suck him off. Ten’s hands are holding onto Yuta’s thighs as he gives him head. Yuta rocks his hips slowly at first and Ten allows him. He gradually moves faster until he’s fucking Ten’s mouth at a quick but even pace.

Ten doesn’t mind he just relaxes his throat and let Yuta do as he pleases because he knows he’ll be rewarded for it. When Yuta cums on the floor Ten grins up at him from his knees fondly. “Your turn. Hands on the wall.” Yuta says voice barely above a whisper.

Once they’re done Yuta actually gets the chance to bathe himself properly. Ten does the same and they take turns washing each other’s hair before getting out the shower. Yuta dries Ten off before drying himself off not that Ten complains.

Ten makes it his business to wear one of Lucas’ shirts this time. He always feels more comfortable wearing one of his boyfriend’s clothes. Yuta gets dressed and then the two of them head into the kitchen. Yuta always makes it home first so he always cooks for everyone else.

Ten isn’t much help he mainly just talks to Yuta while Yuta does everything but Yuta doesn’t really mind. He enjoys the company. When Yuta is done cooking he leads Ten into the living room so that they can cuddle. But the again cuddling is never just cuddling with Ten.

Half way through the third episode of Charmed and Ten has a finger inside of him. Yuta prefers not to be fucked but if he does he lets Ten do it. Ten is the bottom of all bottoms and Yuta is the top of all tops but they switch sometimes.

I mean Ten bottoms to Chenle and Jisung and Yuta tips Johnny and Lucas but Ten tops Yuta. No one has ever seen them like this before.

Yuta flat on his back as Ten works three fingers inside of him. It hurts. It’s been months since they’ve done this with Yuta being so busy and now school back in as well. Yuta arches off the couch as Ten pulls his fingers out. “Ready for my cock?” Ten asks and Yuta grins slapping his arm. “Shut it.” He says to which Ten giggles.

Ten pushes in slowly and carefully his eyes never leaving Yuta’s wanting to make sure everything is okay. Yuta has his eyes screwed shut and he’s gripping Ten’s arm harshly but when Ten is all the way in he visibly relaxes. “Wanna ride me?” Ten asks.

”Nope. Take my spot and do all the work for once.” Yuta teases. “Hey! I ride you sometimes.” Ten whines. “Only when you know I’m busy and want to distract me.” Yuta says. Ten giggles. “I’d rather lay back and let you pound into me.” He admits.

His movements are slow and drawn out. They both know this is dangerous territory. The boys should be on there way any moment. And Yuta really doesn’t want to be found like this. But he can’t bring himself to tell Ten to speed up when he’s looking at him with all that love in his eyes.

Ten reaches his orgasm finally after drawing it out for Ten full minutes but it’s not quick enough as all nineteen of the others pile in at once. Yuta moves quicker than Ten and he grabs his clothes running upstairs. Ten’s face is wide with shock and Taeyong gives him a confused look.

”Why do you look So scandalized?”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning the dreamies Do fuck each other and their hyungs.


End file.
